El sirviente del Mal
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: Dos hermanos, ambos separados por los adultos y su vil avaricia. Mitsumi y Meriko, gemelos separados por el oscuro y triste destino. Un song-fic que se me ocurrió de buenas a primeras espero que les guste y si no les gusta no sean muy malos conmigo en sus reviews XD


_**¡Aquí les traigo un song-fic con la canción el sirviente del mal, de len kagamine!. Los protagonistas son Meriko y Mitsumi ya que son hermanos, la princesa de verde Yo y el príncipe de azul Suzuno la espada china de armadura carmesí Shin. Espero que les guste. Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la canción le pertenece a Victor1139 el inventor de la letra(ya que es un fandub) Solo son mios mis OCS. Aquí les dejo la cuenta de Victor1139: watch?v=Tl-VEUTFkd0 Ahora si, el fic!**_

* * *

Una princesa y un sirviente muy parecido a ella. La princesa tiene el pelo grisáceo y los ojos azules. Mientras que el sirviente tiene el pelo grisáceo casi blanco y los ojos azul cielo. Muy parecidos ambos,¿no? Ella es princesa y el un sirviente, ambos hermanos, hermanos que fueron separados por el oscuro destino.

_Tú eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel,_

_gemelos separados por este destino cruel._

_Mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti,_

_me convertiré en el mal para poderlo cumplir_

El sirviente se llamaba Meriko mientras que la princesa Mitsumi. Meriko juro proteger a su princesa, hasta el punto de convertirse en el mismo diablo. Ella es princesa y el su sirviente fiel. El ara todo lo que su princesa le ordene. La princesa llena de riquezas y poder, no sabe hasta que punto eso cambiará, como los celos la corromperán. Pero tampoco sabe que se enamorará de el príncipe de azul, el cual esta enamorado de la princesa del verde país. Aunque el príncipe de azul tampoco sabe, que esta le traicionara. Llegando así, a que la gente se revele, y la espada china de armadura carmesí haga una rebelión, para acabar con la vida de la princesa del país amarillo.

_Con expectativas nacimos nosotros dos_

_la campana de la iglesia dio su bendición._

_Pero los adultos con su avaricia vil _

_el futuro de los dos, lo llevaron a su fin_

Ellos vivían felices. Un bello día la campana de la iglesia anunció el nacimiento de dos gemelos, la campana dio su bendición. Pero los adultos y su avaricia todo lo acabaron, a ambos hermanos los separaron. Mitsumi se quedo en palacio, mientras que a Meriko se lo llevaron. Ambos niños lloraron al principio. Mitsumi con el paso del tiempo aprendió a no llorar y se convirtió en una hermosa chica de 14 años con riquezas y poder, y quien no le hiciese caso, estaba acabado. Mientras Meriko al igual que Mitsumi lloro al principio, pero se concentró en los estudios llegando a ser un joven de 14 años muy apuesto. La joven chica era codiciosa y avariciosa, mientras que el chico era listo y respetuoso.

_Y aunque este mundo lleno de horror_

_se convierta en tu enemigo atroz,_

_permaneceré siempre aquí junto a ti_

_para que tú así, sigas siendo feliz_

Un día Meriko llego hacía el palacio donde habitaba su querida hermana. Cuando entro se encontró con Mitsumi. El le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Mitsumi con los ojos cristalinos y sin importarle su vestido de mucha calidad y dinero, se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano Meriko. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Mitsumi agarraba del cuello a Meriko apretando fuertemente los ojos a lo que este le puso una mano en la cabeza y la acercó a su rostro. Ambos incluso con el paso de los años eran muy parecidos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente

_Tú eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel,_

_gemelos separados por este destino cruel._

_Mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti,_

_me convertiré en el mal, para poderlo cumplir_

Después de eso Meriko se arrodillo frente a su hermana Mitsumi, y se convirtió en su sirviente, ella era la princesa y el su sirviente fiel. El le beso la mano a Mitsumi comprometiéndose a servirla hasta la muerte, dar su vida por ella si era necesario.

_Visitando el reino vecino me encontré_

_la joven de verde que pasaba por allí._

_Con su dulce voz y su sonrisa de marfil,_

_a primera vista yo, fue como me enamore_

Un día Meriko fue a pasear al reino de verde, pero a quien se encontró no se lo espero, a la joven de verde acompañada del príncipe de azul. Sin darse cuenta su boina voló hacía la joven de verde quien la recogió y miro en la dirección donde había llegado.

-¿Es tuyo verdad?- pregunto la joven con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Meriko.

-Así es, princesa- dijo Meriko con un sonrojo

La princesa le dio la boina y se despidió de el con una sonrisa. El al verla alejarse cambió su rostro a uno de tristeza y noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Pero al volver a el palacio de su princesa la pudo ver en su cama de elegantes cortinas y hermosas telas llorando con un medallón que tenía la foto del príncipe de azul. Mitsumi miraba el medallón con lágrimas en sus ojos, el la veía en silenció llorar. Su princesa le dijo que matase a la joven de verde, y este como buen sirviente que era su deseo cumplirá.

_Pero la princesa desea que yo_

_a esa dulce joven le cause dolor,_

_si eso es lo que quiere pues yo lo haré._

_Aun no se porque lloro no lo puedo entender_

Meriko quedó en un bosque cerca del reino verde junto a Laura, la princesa de verde. El iba a cumplir el deseo de su princesa. Ambos estaban frente a frente, la joven de verde le miraba sin saber que iba a decir o hacer el chico. Sin previo aviso Meriko sacó una pequeña navaja que era guardada en una funda amarilla con el signo del reino amarillo. Sin decir nada se acerco a la joven clavándole la navaja en el corazón. El joven al hacer eso sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. La joven tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, pero entonces puso una mano en la espalda del chico y sonrió, cayendo muerta al instante en brazos de Meriko.

_Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel,_

_somos gemelos del mal, gracias al destino cruel._

_''La merienda de hoy es pastel con te de anís''._

_Te volteas hacía mi y te veo sonreír._

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días de la ''muerte'' de la princesa de verde, ambos gemelos estaban en el castillo, era la hora del te. Meriko como tal cual sirviente trae una bandeja de plata con un pastel y te de anís, la princesa coge con delicadeza la taza, y cuando voltea a Meriko le sonríe, a lo que este se alegra de que su princesa vuelva a sonreír como siempre. Pero entonces en otro lugar, mas concretamente en el verde país, en el bosque donde yace el cuerpo de la princesa de verde, esta el príncipe de azul, quien mira con pánico y dejando que las gotas de lluvia caigan por su cuerpo a su prometida y amada muerta junto al pozo, con su vestido lleno de sangre. Pero puede apreciar que en su rostro muestra una cálida sonrisa. Al día siguiente una chica de pelo negro como la noche y ojos verdes que viste una armadura roja esta en la tumba de la princesa de verde, es decir, de su gran amiga, con una mirada de tristeza deja en la tumba una rosa roja. En el reino amarillo Meriko camina con su chaqueta en el brazo.

_Este reinado pronto va a terminar,_

_la gente furiosa se empieza a revelar_

_si este es el destino que tenemos que afrontar,_

_yo siempre junto a ti, estaré hasta el final_

Mientras Meriko camina por el palacio puede escuchar la gente enfurecida, de echo es así. En la calle esta la gente revelándose, la que dirige eso es una espada china de armadura carmesí, Shin Sumisa. El rey de azul se le va a unir, sostiene el cuerpo muerto de su amada entre sus brazos, levanta la cabeza y sus ojos muestran una ira incontenible. Meriko va a buscar a Mitsumi quien mira sin emoción lo que sucede en la calle. Entonces se percata de la presencia de su hermano. Meriko le pone su chaqueta a Mitsumi a lo que esta voltea sorprendida y cuando se quiere dar cuenta su hermano le abraza.

-Huye, somos gemelos nadie nunca cuenta se dará, ahora intercambiaremos nuestra ropa y tu escaparás- susurra a su hermana quien habré los ojos sorprendida.

Meriko la abraza una vez mas, y Mitsumi solo tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Meriko la separa de el y le dice que todo estará bien, nadie nunca cuenta se dará, ya que son gemelos y nadie se percatará, solo ellos lo sabrán. Meriko le limpia las lágrimas a Mitsumi con su dedo índice, le besa en la frente, y ambos se cambian de ropa. Ahora Mitsumi es un criminal y Meriko la malvada princesa.

_''Ahora vamos, nuestra ropa hay que intercambiar,''_

_''solo de esta manera podrás escapar.''_

_''No importa somos gemelos, da igual,''_

_''se que nunca nadie se va a percatar.''_

Mitsumi ve como su hermano se hace pasar por ella, lleva su ropa, su pelo es igual al de ella, y ella es igual a el. Meriko va hacía la gente enfurecida mientras que Mitsumi solo escapa de allí. Cuando Mitsumi se ha ido Shin entra en el castillo con la gente detrás suya. Shin pone su espada en el cuello de Meriko y este solo sonríe.

_Ahora soy la princesa y tu eres un criminal,_

_gemelos separados por este destino cruel._

_Si tu eres malvada pues yo lo soy igual_

_porque tu misma sangre corre bajo en mi piel._

Meriko recuerda cuando eran pequeños, antes de que nadie les separase, como Meriko estaba estudiando y Mitsumi corría a abrazarle con esa sonrisa de sinceridad. Pero es solo un recuerdo, el ahora se encuentra en la cárcel, a las 3 de la tarde, cuando suenen las campanas, su vida acabará. Por las rejas se cuela una flor amarilla que se pone en su mano, el deja caer unas lágrimas al recordar a su hermana sonreír, pero se las seca, ya que no debe llorar.

_Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano lugar_

_existió el reino de la inhumanidad._

_Quien reinaba en esa monarquía brutal_

_fue mi querida y adorada hermana._

La hora a llegado, todos los ciudadanos están frente a la guillotina, esperando a que la tirana de la princesa muera. La campana de la iglesia, la misma que les dio su bendición, ahora anuncia el final de su vida. Meriko esta a solo unos pasos de la guillotina, no muestra en su rostro temor alguno. La gente le grita mas de mil insultos, pero a el no le importa.

_Y aunque este mundo lleno de horror_

_[Finalmente el tiempo esperado llegó,]_

_se convierta en tu enemigo atroz_

_[la campana, el gran final anunció]_

_Permaneceré siempre aquí junto a ti_

_[Y tú mirando fijamente hacía mi,]_

_para que tu así sigas siendo feliz._

_[dijiste lo que yo siempre solía decir.]_

Meriko pone su cabeza debajo de la cuchilla, pero entonces una persona se habré paso entre todos los ciudadanos, se pone una mano en el pecho por haber corrido tanto. Mitsumi solo cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza como pidiendo perdón. Meriko entonces le sonríe a Mitsumi y Shin da la orden de que bajen la guillotina. Entonces en un inesperado momento la guillotina acaba con la vida de Meriko quien solo sonreía a su hermana.

_Tu eres la princesa y yo el sirviente fiel,_

_gemelos separados por este destino cruel_

_mi mayor compromiso es de protegerte a ti_

_me convertiré en mal para poderlo cumplir_

Mitsumi a visto la muerte de su hermano por su culpa, esta recordando cuando nacieron, como les separaron, como el le sirvió, como no le importó nada con tal de hacerla feliz. Solo dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro y grito a los cielos rota por esa muerte sin ninguna compasión y sin motivo, mataron a su hermano sin motivo. Mientras, Meriko en su ultimo pensamiento antes de morir, solo pensó que si algún día podía volver a nacer de nuevo, lo que quería era encontrar a su adorada hermana y estar con ella para siempre.

_Pero si yo pudiera nacer una vez más,_

_para entonces quisiera volverte a encontrar._

* * *

_**Waaa! que penita! llore al escribirlo QwQ espero que les haya gustado este song-fic que se me ocurrió así de repente. Que penita, pobre Meriko y Yo morí madre mía, ¡Que penita! QwQ Bueno, sin mas me despido, y espero que les haya gustado¡Sayonara,matta neee!**_


End file.
